Carthage
Carthage is a boy with dark skin and brown hair. His mother is Phoenicia, but she disappeared whe he was a baby. He loves olives and is incrediby self-centered. He is constantly attacking Rome --which contributes to Rome's view of him as hostile-- but always loses. He envies rome for having such a large expansion, fow which he tries to become larger too, but his intents annoy Rome, which only lead to more fights, which equals more losses. Carthage is strong, despite being small. His navy is one of the biggest and most powerful ones, and he enjoys sailing. Greece's view of Carthage is not as stained as Rome's. She sometimes takes a favorable view of him and often writes books of him. In the third Punic War Carthage was greatly defeated, lots of his historical records were burned by Rome. Rome's ally, Utica, took this as an advantage to step over him and take place as the top in Punic Trade. Utica kept constantly stepping over once powerful Carthage until he suddely dissappeared one day. Carthage's human name is Carthalo Gisgon. Carthage's Marukaite Chikyuu Hey Hey Rome! Give me a fight! Hey Hey Greece! Hey Hey Greece! No matter what I do, I can't forget the taste of the olives I ate before! Draw a circle, There's the earth Draw a circle, There's the earth Draw a circle, There's the earth And I'm CARTHAGE!! Ah, a fabulous world that can be seen with the stroke of a single brush! That stupid Rome, he'll never let me win! CARTHAGE! Carthage's Hatafutte Parade In my right hand is a sword! In my left hand are olives! It's a War-fighting, Punic trading, Olive-Growing parade! I'll defeat you Rome, ANDIAMO! When we eat olives and form a circle around the earth With a shiny, sparkling sword in my hand I'm at my best! All Greece does is writing books and sleeping all day! Sicily's going to be mine! HETALIA! (Phoenicia, where are you mama? Mama, let's eat olives together!) It's a War-fighting, Punic trading, Olive-Eating parade! That bastard, Utica, he's an opportunist Mother Phoenicia has disappeared Eating olives is the best! And I'm not doing anything! "But anyways, I'm the best." The beautiful light of the sun Bounces off the olive's oil The light reflects on my sword, it makes it shine! Phoenicia, mama, where are you? I swear I'll conquer sicily! Phoenicia, mama, where are you? Rome, you wait for me, I'll kick your ass! Phoenicia, mama, where are you? Utica, just go away! Phoenicia, mama, where are you? (What? It's you mama? You came to see me! Let's go get Greece and eat olives together!) It's a War-fighting, Punic trading, Olive-Eating parade! Eating olives with friends really is the best Rome, I'll defeat you after my feast! Sicily, oh wait a moment, you will be mine! Utica will die and I'll dance on his grave! "You wait and see, I'll be the best!" All Greece does is writing books and sleeping all day! Utica, Greece, Rome, Sicily, Carthage HETALIA! (Uwaah! These olives are great mama! I'm glad you're here! Sicily, Greece! Come here, have some! Utica and Rome... Starve!) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ancients